


This is for Us

by hug_it_out_boys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drunk Jared, Drunk Jensen, Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, One Shot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hug_it_out_boys/pseuds/hug_it_out_boys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen get frisky and talk about the future.  (What I imagine occurred after <a href="https://www.facebook.com/JensenAckles/videos/10152677256701755/">this video</a> was shot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is for Us

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](https://hug-it-out-boys.tumblr.com/).

“You’re drunk.”

“So ‘re you,” Jared mumbled back.  He tugged playfully on the tie wrapped around Jensen’s head to solidify his argument.  

Jensen chuckled and leaned back, relaxing into the plush cushions of the couch. His hand slid beneath the thin cotton of Jared’s shirt and traced a fingertip lightly up the too-hot skin he found there.  Jared shivered and grinned down at him.

“Ten years, baby,” he murmured against Jensen’s lips as he brushed their mouths together softly.  “Not much longer and we can retire.  Get away and hide out in a vineyard.  Become old men that serve beer and barbecue.”

Jensen gave a derisive snort.

“Yeah, right.  At this rate, we’ll be gettin’ drunk after the four hundredth episode and still fucking in a trailer,” he replied.  Jensen leaned up and gave a gentle pull on Jared’s earlobe with his teeth, smiling when the predicted groan erupted from the man sprawled on top of him.

“We gonna get drunk and fuck after twenty years?”  Jared asked breathlessly.  

Reaching up, Jensen gripped the back of Jared’s neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss, sucking on Jared’s tongue softly as he ground his hips up.  It didn’t take long for them both to become short of breath, exchanging soft gasps that tasted like expensive liquor and the sour candy Jared insisted on eating.  

“Hope so,” Jensen finally answered.  He pawed ungraciously at Jared’s shirt, his coordination declining rapidly from alcohol and arousal.  

Taking pity on Jensen, Jared giggled as he pulled back to strip his shirt off.  As a reward, he felt warm, solid palms press against his stomach, thumbs stroking reverently at his ribs.  

“So fucking hot Jared.”

“Mmmm.”  Jared leaned down, pulling the tie from Jensen’s head before making short work of the buttons on his shirt.  Whereas Jensen was turning into an uncoordinated mess of lust, Jared’s senses seemed to hone in on anything that would speed up the process of getting his skin against Jensen’s. 

Within minutes, Jared had them both stripped completely, slacks from the days filming tossed to the floor and Jensen’s “Fed” shirt open to reveal smooth skin that shined beneath a thin sheen of sweat. 

“Yeah,” Jared said absently as he took in the sight before him.  “Definitely doin’ this from now ‘til the end of time.”

Jensen smirked up at him, a drunken retort ready to be fired off.  Before he could speak though, Jared’s mouth was pressed against his hip, sucking and licking the salty skin.  Jensen arched his back and reached down, gripping Jared’s wide shoulders tightly.  Tracing his fingers along the curve of muscle he found there, Jensen began to stroke the soft hair that brushed against the nape of Jared’s neck and gasped when he felt warm, wet heat engulf him.  

Moaning out the last coherent thought he would have for the rest of the night, Jensen pressed one leg against Jared’s back and closed his eyes.

“ _My boy_.”


End file.
